Switched places
by Galacticmoonwolf
Summary: What happens when both Sans and Fell Sans wake in each other's universes? Who was behind this plan? No other than the man who speaks in hands. Rather two of them. Why though? What purpose does it bring? Only time can tell. Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya! Thought I'd grace you with the first chapter of my own idea, maybe? I don't know. So I have my own headcanons about Sans' ability to check things, I like to think he can only see the LV and EXP followed by the brief text of description. Only because y'know judger of souls and whatnot. Anyhow, disclaimer I do not own Undertale or Underfell. See you in the next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

It was like any other day that he woke up. Well, mostly. He woke up, feeling like he wanted to do nothing at all and just lay there and got up eventually to the sound of his brother calling his name. Now some things were amyss that he caught onto. For one Sans could tell the room was off, it was clean and kept and not to mention the bed was more rigid and worn down like the rest of the exterior of the room. Not to mention his brother's voice sounded more rough and menacing but it was still his. He got out of the bed and stood up, already in his clothing, he walked down the stairs to be met with Papyrus tapping his foot impatiently, a scowl set on his face.

Now what surprised Sans about this was that Papyrus looked different, more terrifying than anything. His mouth had jagged teeth and his posture was sharp and ready, his clothing more menacing too. Even if Sans wanted to think that his brother was trying something new, he knew this was not his brother. He would need to check though first. He ran a check on him, it read:

 _Papyrus the great and powerful,_

 _LV: 7_

 _EXP: 472_

 _Can dust you with ease_

Sans did not like those stats at all, also as the check ran on, the main trait was being able to dust him. When Sans snapped back into reality he had to dodge a red bone being sent his way, it was a white bone with red magic surrounding it and also had a sharpened end, almost broken and it could be fatal if it hit him. Well anything could in all honesty. He could tell this was not the same Papyrus he knew, but it was still him.

"Yeesh Paps. I know I zoned out there but no need to try and kill me over it." Sans would have made a pun if his life just wasn't at risk. Sure he made puns when faced in genocide but that was only to annoy the brat that killed everyone.

"FOR ONE, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? IT LOOKS UTTERLY RIDICLOUS AND I DO NOT WANT YOU OUT IN THAT. YOU WILL GIVE ME A BAD NAME AND WE BOTH KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU THEN. SECONDLY, YOU KNOW TO CALL ME BOSS! IF YOU CALL ME ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT AGAIN I WILL PUNISH YOU. LASTLY YOU KNOW YOU I DO NOT TOLERATE YOU BEING LAZY! NOW GET TO YOUR POST!" Papyrus shouted at Sans. Sans raised a non-existent brow as he gave a shrug and a nod. Just what was going on here? How could Papyrus be that cold? Well he couldn't dwell on it, he could feel the gaze of the taller on him. He took a breath and walked outside with no hesitation and without looking back to his post.

List of things Sans never thought he'd have to deal with today. Papyrus trying to kill him, seeing a monster being killed by another as they were called weak and also another one, mustard behind his post. Why mustard of all things? Sans sighed as he sat at his post waiting for nothing to happen as always. He decided to humour himself and walk to the door. The one with one person that never failed to amuse him. He knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock." Sans began.

"Who's there?" A voice replied. It sounded like her, like Toriel. Yet it was more unstable, Sans brushed it aside.

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a bad joke." Sans chuckled a bit at the bad joke. They were something that gave him reassurance, no matter how many times he heard them. However unlike usual, Toriel wasn't laughing.

"That was bad…Here I have a better one. Did you hear that one child called Susie?" Toriel began. When Sans said he didn't he had heard a snicker. "Her arms got ripped off." She laughed. When he was too stunned to reply, at the morbid joke she spoke up again. "Okay, I guess you didn't like it…Here's another one then. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Sans asked, hoping this one would be less morbid.

"Not Susie!" She laughed even harder. Sans managed to force a small chuckle. Something wasn't right here at all. The Toriel he knew would never make a joke like that. When the laughter died Toriel spoke again. "So…I know this may sound odd. Seeing how we only have been talking for a week…Can you promise me something?"

Sans knew what this was and he took a breath. "Depends what it is."

"I want you to promise me, if a human ever comes through here…make sure you kill it. Don't let it escape, I've had enough of this place." Toriel sighed.

"Wow. Uh, that's a bold thing to promise. I can't do that one." He was more confused than ever, Toriel asking for him to kill a human? He needed to know where he was and fast.

"Why is that? Surely killing is in your nature. You have told me before you work as a sentry, so it should be your job." Her voice demanded.

"I'm not doing it for a good reason here. What if the human frees us all? What if the human decides to give mercy? What if, the kiddo gives us all hope?" Sans hated killing them, they were family to him.

"Going soft on the ideas of a human? Who is to say it will be a child? They must be killed one way or another, you know how it is here. Kill or be killed." Toriel's voice seemed to show joy despite her words.

"That is where I cut ya off. It isn't like that and no matter what I am protecting that kid. Also did you forget all the other souls were children too? I see a pattern here that can lead to such a possibility. Tibia fair, not everything is about killing." When Sans was met with laughter he sighed and walked a little from the door. He walked away from Toriel, he couldn't imagine her like that. Walking away now to him seemed to be an act of mercy.

As he walked, he had saw one monster he both wanted to see and not wanted to see. However like everything here he looked different. The flower for one had petals that had signs of being broken or ripped. Also he carried himself in a smaller way, almost scared? Well Sans wasn't about to take chances. He walked up behind the plant and cleared his throat.

"Well, if it isn't the weed. What are ya doing out here?" Sans spoke with hostility, he didn't trust him although he was curious as to why he was out here.

Flowey gave a squeak of fear as he popped into the ground and reappeared a little further away from him and now facing him. Sans gave an amused chuckle, he had never seen Flowey act this good at being scared of him. In fact this was a new trick, usually by now he would be insulting Sans.

"P-please don't kill me this time. I'm only h-here to get away from Toriel for a w-while." The flower squeaked. The fear still present, making Sans raise a non-existent brow.

"Okay drop the act now weed, you're not fooling anyone. Jus' say what's going on and I may let you go." Sans glared at the cowering plant.

"I told y-you. I'm hiding from Toriel. S-she saw me and she w-wants to kill me. N-No matter what." Flowey had flinched at the glare, shaking in fear.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Tori wants to kill you and you don't want to kill her? Or anyone here?" Sans ran through getting meek nods from Flowey. Sans ran a check on his soul, hoping that could clear some stuff up.

 _Flowey the flower:_

 _LV: 1_

 _EXP: 0_

 _This flower seems to be scared of its own shadow_

That had confirmed it for Sans as he took a deep breath. Usually with those stats it came up with something like 'planning on having some fun' or 'plans on getting some LOVE'. As these didn't come up Sans took another look at the other.

"Whelp this is just orchid." He sighed. Sure he covered up that Flowey was not harmful this time, it only meant there was an issue.

"S-Since when did you start making puns?" Flowey asked with hesitation, clearly expecting to get hurt for it.

"Yup, if ya really expect me not to make a pun, this is going to be a bud time for you." Sans chuckled, proud of his puns. He could see the confusion on Flowey's face and it showed more signs that something was not quite right. "Did you do something to the timelines?" He asked, his voice lowering as he walked to the plant.

"What? I only reset when y-you kill me or anyone else…a-and I'm good at hiding s-so it isn't that often." Flowey responded, shaking in fear but remaining where he was. "Wait…I mean F-frisk has reset the timeline. O-only because they couldn't save everyone. B-But this is their f-first reset, you should k-know this."

"So the kiddo here reset once huh…" As he was met with a small nod he hummed in thought. So everyone around him as far as he knew went insane, and his most hated enemy was the only decent monster aside him? That could not be caused by a singular reset and he knew from memories they had reset more than once. Way more than one time. "The problem with that is the fact the kiddo I know has reset a lot of times. Not to mention everyone I know isn't dusting each other and gaining LOVE or EXP."

"T-that doesn't make sense though…F-Frisk only reset once. E-Everyone fights each other…I mean a-aside me." Flowey began.

"Which means, I must be somewhere I'm not supposed to be." Sans sighed as he gave a lazy smile. "Didn't think this would happen to me. Whelp, imma go to Grillby's weed."

"No! I mean, if you're from s-somewhere else…I-it's not safe. Y-you could be killed." Flowey, still ridged seemed a little more at ease, maybe it was the fact that Sans hadn't made himself known to want to attack him.

Sans chuckled at that as his eye lights went from his normal white to nothingness, a chill running through the air that wasn't due to the snow. "They'd need to be able to hit me first." Sans allowed his eye lights return back to white as he looked at the now terrified flower. Sans let out a chuckle, not expecting to be able to get along with him.

"R-Right…" Flowey managed to chuckle weakly.

"Look, it'll be fine. I know the basics here, I don't wanna fight, but I'll be sure to stick around for the kiddo at least. Speaking of, when is it time they fall?" Sans asked, curious as to when they would arrive, so he could both think of how he got here and also to confuse them.

"T-they are due s-soon…" Flowey gasped as he shot into the ground and reappeared behind Sans, towards the ruins doors. "I h-have to go. We'll s-see each other again." The flower proceeded to go back into the ground, and did not resurface this time around.

Sans nodded, hoping he would. He had pieced he wasn't from here, yet the parallels made it too obvious that this was some sort of alternate universe, if not then the world was just broken at the seams. He walked back to his post, or well the him from here's post. He sat behind it, keeping attention to if he heard the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I'm spoiling you all with a chapter again so soon. Here we are following Fell Sans. Now what I have done is that checks will be done in bold and italics while signing will be in just italics as opposed to the just italics for the check last chapter. Anywho, I do not own Undertale nor Underfell. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Sans had woken up with a jolt, suppressing a yelp as always. He knew he couldn't let onto the fact he had nightmares, the boss would dust him for that. He rolled out of the bed as he scanned the room, it was a mess. He cursed mentally, he could have sworn he cleared up. Well nevertheless he did that, cleaning in a hurry to make it look semi presentable, hoping today wouldn't be one of the boss' surprise inspections. Sans walked out of the room but before leaving he looked around it. It may be a little cleaner but he also noticed some stuff out of place, the walls had less cracks in them and also not to mention the bed that was more together and it did feel comfortable. He would have stayed longer if it wasn't hearing the boss call his name.

He headed out of the room, already in his clothes, and closed the door. He had noticed the boss' voice sounded different, more excited and in a way smoother. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the taller skeleton in the kitchen stirring something in a pot, wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever. Not that Sans could admit it aloud, no the boss could punish him for that, so he figured this would be a test. Just to be on the safe side though, he ran a check. Something he couldn't do often, due to him nearly being hit with an attack for slacking. The check read:

 _ **The Great Papyrus,**_

 _ **LV: 1**_

 _ **EXP: 0**_

 _ **Likes to say Nyeh heh heh!**_

That confused him to no ends. He did not think the boss would ever loose LV or EXP. Not to mention the brief description, since when did the boss like to say that? Sans didn't know what was going on, but guessed this wasn't normal by any means, he'd need a talk with the flower if he could find him. "Uh, you called for me boss?" He spoke, his voice rough as always as he watched the taller skeleton face him. The facial features of the other was so different than to what he was used to. His teeth weren't jagged and he didn't have the scar running from his eye. Yet also, the other looked happy?

Sans had pulled his jacket closer to hide the collar the boss gave him that he had to wear. The collar was red and had a golden plate in the centre reading: property of Papyrus the great and powerful. That usually told monsters that Sans was more of his pet and even though Sans hated it, it did keep him from being dusted by monsters, just about though. Monsters still did want to dust him, they just kept distance and wait.

"AH THERE YOU ARE! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GETTING OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" He exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in his voice, of course it wasn't as bad as the boss he knows but this made him flinch nevertheless.

"Sorry boss, I was cleaning." He responded, glancing to the side with worry. He had anticipated a punishment yet it never came. When he realised this he turned his gaze back to the other and he had a concerned look on his face. Sans was even more confused now, since when did the boss care about him?

"SANS….SOMETHING SEEMS DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU. YOU LOOK SCARIER FOR ONE. SECONDLY WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME BOSS? YOU CAN CALL ME THAT ONCE I BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD. FOR NOW BROTHER OR PAPYRUS IS FINE…EVEN IF I DO BECOME PART OF THE GUARD." Papyrus let out a laugh before continuing. His voice becoming a little lower,

which was an oddity but he did it when he was worried. "ALSO…AS HAPPY I AM TO KNOW YOU CLEANED UP YOUR ROOM I'M WORRIED. ARE YOU FEELING OKAY SANS?"

"What? I'm fine boss. I mean Papyrus." Sans corrected himself. Having Papyrus say he didn't want to be called boss made him anxious but he called him by name anyways, not wanting to risk getting in trouble. He also lied with how he was due to the fact that if he admitted to having a nightmare just before he came down as he would be seen as weak. "I'm okay really. I'd just rather to go my post and do some work, cause y'know what happens if any humans come? I can't just slack off." He gave a nervous chuckle, knowing he could get harmed any second. He saw the look of a worried scepticism but then it turned into a smile.

"YOU'RE ABSOLTELY RIGHT BROTHER! TODAY WILL BE THE LUCKY DAY, I JUST KNOW IT." Papyrus laughed as he continued stirring the food, which he explained to be a trap for the human if one was to fall? Sans never knew for the boss to do that, it would be a waste of food and even then he would have poisoned it. Which was more common than not if you weren't careful getting food in the underground.

In any cases Sans didn't question this, instead he said bye and walked to his post. Now he was more confused on how busy it seemed? Many monsters were out and talking to each other with something Sans had only seen in Flowey and Frisk. Kindness. He gave a huff as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked through town, already a little tired from keeping his red eye light glowing and the other black. It used up magic and wore him out but he needed to look a little intimidating to make up for how he was an easy target. Although he could see the results, people were talking quietly when he passed and Sans chuckled at the fear he noticed on them.

When he had arrived at his post he thought of the things he never thought he'd see today: Papyrus being concerned about him, monsters being friendly with each other and ketchup behind his post. Of all condiments why ketchup? He guessed it must have been a prank by someone who wouldn't show themselves, which he couldn't blame as in all honesty as he would mess them up. He sat behind his post for an uneventful shift. He had taken a few naps but as he woke each time full alert, no one tried attacking him and Papyrus hadn't come by so for him this was his luckiest day.

When it came to his scheduled break he got up from the post and took a shortcut to Grillbys. Sure he didn't know why he went there still but it was the only safe place, aside his brothers cooking, to get food. When he entered the place he noticed it immediately. One it was full of chatter and like the town they were being friendly and Grillby was orange instead of purple. That got him to notice something was wrong about the place. He took a seat at the stools right at the bar and examined the fire monster.

 _'Sans are you okay? You seem different today.'_ The fire monster had signed. Now Sans wasn't used to him signing at all as he was usually talkative. He did understand sign language thankfully and understood him.

"Fine as always. Why wouldn't I be?" He almost growled as if the other was accusing him of something. Grillby's flames flickering faltered a little in worry and Sans noticed. He had learned to read the flames for how he felt as he never wanted to be around him when he was angry. He did not need to be caught up in that mess.

 _'Sans, if there is anything you can tell me. As your friend I am concerned and if I can help I will do my best.'_ Grillby looked as if he truly meant those words but Sans refused to believe that. Friends? Since when were they friends?

"Look I'm fine Grillby. I'm not some weak monster." He crossed his arms as he rolled his red eye light.

 _'Sans, you aren't weak for showing emotions. If anything showing emotion makes you stronger as it can help you carry your burdens with your friends. It can also be bad for you to keep emotions inside you. Also I must add, your eye lights. That must be tiring to change it to that.'_ Grillby's flames flickered gently in a soothing way.

"Yeah well I ain't speaking. Just give me some mustard will ya?" Sans held his hand out for it. He watched Grillby shake his head and get the mustard and put it in his hand. Sans had begun drinking it from the bottle and with a bit drunk he put it on the counter. "Yeesh, you're lookin' as if you never saw a skeleton drink mustard before."

 _'I haven't. You always have ketchup.'_ Grillby signed to the skeleton. What Sans didn't know though was that Grillby spiked the mustard. He always kept alcoholic condiments, being more of a bar restaurant and he knew from past experiences that this was a good way to get Sans to open up. Grillby sent a text message to Papyrus saying Sans would be spending the evening in his place, due to the fact he couldn't let the other go alone while drunk.

After a few mustard bottles Sans was at his limit. "You spiked my drinks didn't you? You want boss to punish me don't cha?" He asked with a slurred anger.

 _'The boss?'_ Grillby was curious as to who that was and why they'd punish Sans. He caught a look at the collar around his neck as his jacket parted. Papyrus. That confused the fire monster more, why would he put that on his neck?

"You know, the boss. Papyrus the great and powerful or whatever. I jus' want it all to end you know. All the pressure from the boss. I mean it'd be nice to do something without getting punished. Not to mention like escaping from this fucking world. I know they all want to dust me, I know. Yet they can't because I'm related to Papyrus, but I know they all watch and wait. Wait for me to become useless to him so I'm not his pet anymore, then they can kill me." Sans started to spill. He wasn't fully aware of anything past that, just everything went blank.

He woke up the next day with an awful headache and a warm feeling around him. Well he wasn't dead yet at least. Sans sat himself up as he looked in an unfamiliar room, just where was he? He remembered going to Grillbys for lunch break and drinking some mustard and then it went blank. Well he was thankful he didn't suffer from nightmares that night but he did have an awful headache, then he recalled something. "That bastard spiked the mustard." He growled under his breath as he got out of the warm bed.

He walked into what he could guess the living room to see Grillby sitting on the couch in normal clothing. He couldn't imagine seeing him in such clothing. He was wearing a white shirt with a green vest coat looking thing and black trousers on. Grillby looked over to Sans and motioned for him to sit next to the fire elemental.

 _'I apologise for what I did last night, but I see why you wouldn't say anything.'_ He signed as he moved his head to avoid a punch to it.

"You spiked my drink for one and two all for information? Yeesh, aren't you feeling brave." He huffed. His eye lights were now both white, something that wasn't normal on him but he was drained for the time being and hung over.

 _'Sans, I know it was wrong but I also know how secretive you can get. I was worried about you and I had a message from Papyrus saying he was worried. I will tell him you are okay, your secret is safe with me. But if I may, from what you were talking about earlier it seems different than to here.'_

"You don't think I figured that out?" Sans growled as he rubbed his skull, he hated getting drunk. That was why he never did it often, that and the boss punished him for it. Something about it making more of a target. It was like he couldn't do anything these days.

 _'I do remember you once talked to me about timelines when you were drunk. Is it one of those things?'_ At that Sans' mind began ticking. It couldn't be a timeline as this clearly not where he was from but this was clearly Snowdin, unless.

"Of course. I'd guess an alternate universe." He grumbled moving to the kitchen and switched on a kettle for coffee, his savour. He was glad these things fell into the underground every now and then. He looked at his reflection and realised he had white eye lights and closed his eye sockets and opened them again, now having his one red and one black.

 _'I see…I believe what you are saying Sans. You are a lot of things but a liar isn't one. Well at least without tells. However if you are here and you say you are from another universe where is the Sans I know?'_ Grillby had learned to just accept things around Sans as he continuously broke all laws of physics, not to mention with what he had heard last night he was more convinced as the skeleton lifted some burdens, albite drunk. Grillby hoped he could help the other lift them while sober.

"Crap…that must mean he is in my universe. If he is anything like any monster I've seen here he'd be dusted easily. Especially if the boss figures out who he really is." Sans shrugged, talking as if it were all normal. He didn't know the other all that well so why should he care? However he could see the flames from the fire monster flicker with worry. He sighed as he made himself coffee. "Look, as long as he can try and pose as me, he should be fine. The boss keeps monsters from dustin' me. Let's just assume he still has use of me or no one is stupid enough to try and attack him, while they think it's me."

Grillby nodded as he moved aside on the couch, Sans walking and sitting beside him putting the mug of coffee down. Sans needed to think of what to do here, this wasn't his universe. He could do anything, he must be more powerful than them all, but his curiosity held him hostage. For a while he'd leave it all alone, just to see what it was like. For once, to not have kill or be killed shoved down you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Out with chapter three! Now here I had to be mean, sorry. You'll understand at the end, sorry not sorry. Also disclaimer Undertale and Underfell do not belong to me. See you in the next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Sans took a nap as always, yet unlike when he slept normally he was a light napper. He could be easily woken when he napped but when he slept he was like a rock. Which Sans thought was not a good thing, due to the fact that his dreams were plagued with nightmares. Of course they were, with everything he had been through, all the timelines and genocide, he remembered them despite many timelines blended together.

Sans had heard a snap as he woke from the nap and looked to where the noise was from. Just a monster creeping around, looking scared. It looked like a Snowdrake. He gave it a lazy grin as he feigned an ignorance and looked away. Out of the corner of his eye socket he saw a look of gratitude as it made itself scarce, Sans wished it was different as no monster should have to fear for their lives. He sighed as he looked to the door, it seemed he had some time before the child came. Sans stood up and walked a bit to the right and took a shortcut to Grillby's.

When he walked in he noticed thing quite easily. For one it was quieter than usual, secondly when he turned around Grillby was purple. Sans shrugged as he walked to the counter with his usual lazy grin he forced on, it was more of a façade he was used to putting on at this point. As he sat himself down he felt a chill run through him, as if Grillby was seeing right through him, pun not intended.

"What do you want Sans?" Grillby spoke which surprised the smaller skeleton. The Grillby he was used to never spoke and signed, well he did speak if needed to but Sans knew speaking was painful for the fire monster, yet this Grillby seemed to have no troubles on speaking. Not to mention the sharp tone he had, Sans knew he had to tread lightly.

"Uh, just some ketchup." Sans shrugged getting a suspicious look from the other as he slid him a bottle. "Cheers Grillbz. I guess you could say we can ketchup for a bit." Sans chuckled as he took a swig of the ketchup.

"Who are you?" Grillby asked, crossing his arms as his purple flames flickered with a sense of hostility. "You are not Sans, the one I know does not have ketchup, not to mention you never call me that inferior name. Especially he would not wear something so ridiculous." The fire monster growled at him.

"Sans, that's who I am. Also funny, Paps said the same thing about my outfit. Maybe I should change it a bit, maybe blue slippers instead of pink." Sans chuckled as he drank some more ketchup. The skeleton was wary though, with the way he was being looked at, it was clear that he was not acting like this world's Sans at all. It was hard to pose as someone you never had met before after all.

"You better tell me who you are or I will have you taken care of. If you even say you are Sans one more time then I will take this in my own hands. He would never refer to Papyrus as that." Grillby growled. As Sans looked around the bar he had seen the monsters left with smirks on their faces as if they knew what would happen to the skeleton.

"I'm not lyin' Grillbz. I am Sans. No need to get hot and bothered over it." Sans chuckled as he had to get off the stool, dodging a purple fireball. This is not what Sans had in mind when he would go to Grillby's. "Okay, no need to try and dust me. I am who I say I am. Just a different version, from another universe." Normally Sans wouldn't say anything about it but he could tell the other had a short temper, much different from the Grillby he knew. Sans dodged more fireballs as he saw the fire monster think it over, his attacks stopping.

"Why are you dodging? If you are a Sans, you would attack." Grillby seemed to speak with an annoyed tone yet it was surprised at the same time.

"Cause I don't attack my friends. I don't like to attack unless I have to, so you are not getting a fight outta me." The skeleton saw the other as his flames flickered a little as if to show he was thinking. Sans had learned to read his flames as the Grillby he knew wouldn't speak so it was all in his flames and his signing.

"Shame. I hoped this would be the day I could see you as dust, it would make a fine payment for your tab." Grillby's voice showed mockery in his tone.

"Yeah I ain't paying a tab by turning into dust. I won't pay this Sans' tab either, got my own I need to pay and all, oh and uh put the ketchup on my tab." Sans chuckled as he received a death glare from the other. He shrugged as he walked to the slightly charred counter and placed some gold on it. "That should cover the ketchup." Sans gave a strained smile Grillby's way as he walked for the door.

"Good and reconsider how you act Sans that isn't Sans. It would be a shame if you died so quickly, I would be more than happy to take you." Even if the words seemed to imply to protect him, Sans knew better. It wasn't an offer to protect, this was to have him to control. Sans shook his head to the offer and walked out of the bar. "Oh he will be dusted so easily." Grillby muttered with a sigh as he left.

Sans took a shortcut to his post and as expected nothing changed. Always the same thing. He sighed as he took a short walk to the woods, tucking himself behind the trees in wait for the human. So the trip to Grillby's didn't go to plan, well he didn't expect to nearly be killed and then have the fire monster offering to control him. The longer he spent in this world it made him think of how messed up it was. Although it worried him, if everyone was like this what was this world Sans like and what would he do in his universe? Sans had guessed he had swapped places with him, wasn't too hard to guess but he could not guess how he got here.

Sans was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard the door creak open. His non-existent stomach twisted as he sighed, he always dreaded this. It was the moment when he would have to be on edge, what run are they doing? Although he was reminded by what this world's Flowey said about how they didn't kill last time but they reset as they didn't save everyone. That couldn't mean they wouldn't kill this time though and that was what kept him on edge.

He let the human walk a little more until he got out from behind the tree and followed behind them, snapping the twig. He saw them freeze up a little as they walked a bit faster. The skeleton still followed and when he saw them freeze up in fear at the gate he walked behind them. He saw the green wrapped around their left arm and yellow petals by their shoulder, Sans could only guess they were travelling with the flower in this universe.

"Human, don't you know how to meet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Sans spoke as he held out his hand after quickly putting a whoopee cushion on it. That was something he was so used to saying at this point, it was more of a routine thing and it showed in his tone.

The human hesitantly turned around and took his hand, a look of surprise and confusion on their face when the whoopee cushion went off from their touch. Sans chuckled but a look of confusion still was on their face as they looked at him. They looked at Flowey, who was perched on their shoulder and with a small nod from him they looked back at him.

"You act as if you've never seen me before kiddo." Sans chuckled as he went off script as he called it. Well he was in another universe, he shouldn't need to go with the same usual things he said and did.

 _'I haven't seen you before that's why.'_ They signed when they took their hands away from him. It seemed they were still cautious around him.

"Yet you seem confused when ya saw me. Like you were expecting someone else or somethin'." Sans shrugged with a forced on grin. Sans watched the human as they thought of what to say, well it wouldn't hurt to check them here, just in case. "Just going to check ya kid." Sans gave them a heads up as their soul was shown when he summoned it out, now the human seemed ready for an attack but it never came. Their soul read:

 _ **Frisk:**_

 _ **LV: 1**_

 _ **EXP: 0**_

 _ **The last human SOUL**_

Sans sighed in relief as he read the stats, no execution points or levels of violence. The skeleton let their soul return to their body and the confused look came on them again. They had figured something was not quite right, this hadn't happened last time they did the run.

 _'Um…Sans why did you do that?'_ They signed, accidentally using his name.

"Thought you said you never knew me? Heh no worries kid. I only did it to be sure, we wouldn't want you to be killing anyone." Sans chuckled. "I can see you're confused and I can understand why. Basically kid timeline stuff and we don't know why. I may not be this world's Sans but mess with anyone and I will give you a bad time." He growled under his breath. The skeleton couldn't take any more times they wanted to kill. It was bad enough here where monsters did that anyways, he could swear his sanity was slowly degrading because of it.

 _'Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You don't want me killing and you aren't the Sans here?'_ They signed. Sans chuckled, it seemed this version of the kid had some sass.

"Yup pretty much. Wow kid you got some sans to ya." Sans chuckled at the pun. The kid however groaned at it. They did not seem to be find of them. "Say what you want about that one, I sure found it humerous."

Frisk held their head in their hands as they groaned, not liking the puns one bit. Sans however just chuckled, even if it was half forced. Sans listened out as he had heard other footsteps, his brother. Sans looked to the child as if they knew what to do and they nodded, they ran for the conveniently shaped lamp and tucked themselves there in fear. Sans stood by the lamp with his hands in his pockets with his grin.

"SANS THERE YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF TRASH." The taller skeleton spoke, his tone harsh.

"Not like I can go anywhere else bro. I mean what? You think I'd be on the surface or something?" Sans chuckled, dodging a bone to the head. "Again with the violence? Yeesh Paps, you

gotta calm down with the attacks. Might drain your magic then what would ya do if a human came?" Sans shrugged as he dodged yet another attack, himself getting tired of all the dodging.

"YOU DON'T THINK I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS CANNOT HANDLE A FEW ATTACKS? YOU DON'T EVEN FIGHT UNLESS I MAKE YOU AND EVEN THEN YOU ARE WORTHLESS. BE THANKFUL I STILL SEE SOME USE IN YOUR PATHETIC BONES. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"Wow so much credit to me. Way to boost my self-esteem there. Also I'm just looking at this lamp. It's pretty cool, wanna look? It might brighten up your life." Sans chuckled. He could see how annoyed the other skeleton looked as he glared at Sans.

"I DO NOT WANT TO WASTE MY VALUABLE TIME. IT IS BAD ENOUGH YOU DON'T WEAR WHAT CLOTHING I APPROVE OF BUT FOR YOU TO BE SLACKING OFF IS WORSE. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS." Papyrus shouted with anger in his tone. Sans sighed yet kept his forced smile on despite, for once in his life, he was afraid of his own brother.

"I ain't slackin' bro. I mean if I was I would be asleep and I'm amazing at it. I can do it with my eye sockets closed." He joked with a small chuckled. "Look how about to make it up to you Paps we can do somethin' you wanna do. Anything."

"PROMISE?" There was a sly grin tugging at Papyrus' mouth. As papyrus knew Sans never broke a promise, especially to him. Why would he break a promise to the boss?

Sans thought it over, could he promise it? He wanted to but he was also wary of the grin. "Promise bro, anything." Sans knew he was going to regret it but he couldn't say no to Papyrus.

"GOOD. NOW FIGHT ME. THAT IS WHAT I WANT. THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT SANS. DO WELL AND I MAY SPARE YOU, DO BAD AND I WILL CONSIDER YOU USELESS TO ME AND TURN YOU INTO THE FORM YOU SHOULD BE." Papyrus still had his sly grin as he summoned a red bone in hand, sharp at the edge. It didn't look like Sans could back out and he did promise his brother.

Sans didn't want to fight Papyrus though so he had spared the other, refusing to fight but he had to keep dodging attacks when he did so. The skeleton knew he couldn't keep dodging forever, and then there was the human who was hiding behind the lamp. Sans felt his eye socket flare up blue as one eye light disappeared, he couldn't keep dodging forever. He had no other choice, unless he wanted to die to Papyrus. Sans was filled with determination to survive, not for his sake but for Frisk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo! Here with another chapter! Now to say this Fell Sans is going to have a great time in this world and all. I wonder what could possibly go wrong down here? Anyways disclaimer I do not own underfell or undertale. See you in the next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Sans sighed as he sat down on the couch, for once allowing himself to relax into it. He felt the warmth of the fire monster beside him and closed his eye sockets then opened them again, Sans couldn't remember the last time he had actually relaxed. It was oddly nice but it still felt wrong to be relaxing.

 _'Sans, you know, you don't have to keep your eye socket like that.'_ Grillby signed after nudging the skeleton for his attention. Sans huffed as he closed his eye sockets again, opening them to reveal white eye lights. It was a load off but it just felt wrong as well. He was always taught that his eye light was essential, otherwise he would be considered weak and therefore dusted.

"Why is it that you care so much huh? I mean the you I know wouldn't hesitate to kick me out, bad enough with my tab." Sans huffed.

 _'Because the Sans that I know is one I am close friends with. You are a Sans so therefore you are still a close friend. It does not matter about the tab, even if I would like him to pay it off soon.'_

"Please, no one is just nice for the sake of it." Sans rolled his eye lights as he studied the other, the flames flickering in a sorrowful manner. "Don't feel sad for me or anythin'. It's just how things work where I'm from."

 _'But I cannot help it. You seem to have been through a lot and the Sans I know is trapped there. He has never fought in a fight. Or at least I gather that seeing how Undyne keeps pestering him in my bar about how lazy he is.'_ Grillby signed, his flames now flickered in worry.

That made the skeleton think. If this world's Sans has never fought, how could he survive in his world? Sans hummed in thought, but if he was a Sans, a version of him, how could he not have fought? Was this world's Sans just that weak? If so then he wouldn't last a single day in his world, well that was if the boss still saw him as useful but even then he was at risk of monsters trying to dust him anyway or just a simple trap.

Sans reached for the coffee on the table and drank a bit of it, he really needed to meet this version of him. Although what nagged at the back of his skull was how they swapped universes to begin with. He had thought it was impossible, even the idea of alternate universes seemed impossible to him. The skeleton mentally shrugged it off, it wasn't like overthinking anything would help him or the other Sans.

He had spent some more time around Grillby's home, which to his lack of surprise, was on top of the bar itself. When the fire monster deemed him well enough from the hangover he was allowed to leave the place, but Sans was going to go back there. He hated to admit it but he liked the fire monsters company, it was relaxing. As he walked, he kept his white eye lights as he wanted some peace, even if he knew he couldn't have it for long. Even so, he could still see the fear on the others as he looked at them, must be the clothes and tooth. It was like they were too faint hearted here.

Sans walked to his post, knowing he should be on duty and he didn't want to go against his job. Sure he figured this world was different to his own, but he still was afraid of the consequences from Papyrus. If not him then Undyne, the second monster to be stronger than him. Sans sat around for a while but sighed in boredom, the job was usually like that. So to intrigue his boredom he stood up and walked to the left, to the door, to see if the human was going to show themselves.

While no human came out, something else came out of the ground. A flower. Sans' grin became more cynical as he walked up to it, he assumed the flower was more weak than the one he knew. So basically an emotional wreck entirely. What he didn't expect was needing to dodge some pellets that came out the flower and a snarl from the other. It seemed the pellets were sent out in an attempt to harm him, which all together made him chuckle darkly. He was going to have fun in this world.

"What the hell smiley trashbag? One you look like you are through some edgy phase and two back off. I don't have the patience for you today." The flower hissed at him with a hostile tone. Making the skeleton chuckle again.

"What was that weed? You actually think you can intimidate me with that? Please. Also edgy phase? You give me too much credit and if you think I will let you off for that, well, then I guess one of us will be having a great time." Sans grinned as he summoned his magic. If there was one monster he didn't mind killing, was the plant. His eye socket went to his usual back and red as he saw fear spread on Flowey's face.

"You wouldn't kill me. It's useless trashbag. Chara is not here yet so I have all the determination. Kill me and I come back and you re live the day. I know you're tired of the resets. So be a good trashbag and take yourself out." Flowey laughed, his tone mocking.

Sans couldn't lie, a reset would be irritating, even if he wanted to dust the flower and it was clear he was using resets that so he wouldn't die. What did confuse him was the name Chara. He was sure the human was called Frisk, Chara had been dead for a long time. It was their death that caused the underground to become what it was, well for him anyways in his universe. It was clear to him that in this universe that the king was less likely to be like the one he knew.

"Fine weed, I'll let you live for now. However when that sweetheart falls down here you better not cross my path or else." Sans threatened with a dark chuckle, letting his eye lights turn back to white. "Speaking of which where is the sweetheart? They are taking their sweet time falling."

"Uh first off, don't call Chara a sweetheart, that's just weird. Secondly, how should I know? I'm not on the surface am I? When they do though, oh I hope they want to kill everything again. How fun that'll be." The flower seemed to be gleeful however the skeleton could read a little fear on him.

"Well, if the sweetheart kills then that'll be a great time for me. I mean it is how the world works after all. Not to mention if they kill everything that means you too. Imagine that, someone who talk about as a buddy, killing you. How tragic would that be?" The skeleton chuckled as if that was a joke.

He could see Flowey shake a little as he popped into the ground, and not resurfacing and that made him chuckle more. It seemed this Flowey was all talk and no bite, well it was still something that interested him. Well now the flower had disappeared he was bored again, he might as well see what the crazed lady behind the door was up to. He knocked on the door and after much too long and more knocking he heard a female voice reply with 'who's there.' Sans huffed as he rolled his eye lights, she took so long to reply to him.

"Ben." He growled under his breath, why was he wasting time on her.

"Ben who?" She replied with a snicker of anticipation, or so Sans guessed.

"Ben knocking for ten minutes." He was met with a lot of laughter on her end, as if she had heard the funniest thing in a hundred years. That annoyed the skeleton as one, it wasn't even funny and second the joke was also the truth.

"I apologise for taking so long, I was cooking some pie. Oh I have one for you. Knock knock." Sans sat himself down at the door, putting his hands in his pockets, this woman was much different from the

one he knew. This one liked bad jokes and liked cooking, although maybe this one was good at it, his one wasn't. Sure his version of the lady was a freak but at least she had a good sense of humour, this one didn't. When Sans replied with 'who's there?' She snickered.

"Juno." She replied, practically laughing already.

"Juno who?" Sans sounded uninterested and rightfully so, he hated these bad jokes.

"Juno any other jokes?" She laughed. Yeah Sans figured she had no sense of humour if she found that funny. Once she calmed down Sans decided to give her a proper funny joke.

"Yeah I do. So when a kid drinks a cleaning product, why are they given some milk after?" Sans snickered. When she replied with that she didn't know Sans continued. "So they would be happy before they die." It was the skeletons turn to burst into a fit of laughter. When he calmed down he noticed the other didn't, tough crowd it seemed.

"That was…different than usual." The lady's voice seemed concerned. "But that brings me to something I wish to talk about. Can I ask you something? Do you recall our promise? How you protect the next human to fall?" Sans was caught off guard with that. The other Sans promised to protect a human? So not only was that Sans weak but an idiot too. "Well I need you to keep it. The reason why I was late is that I found a human child, they seemed so lost, so scared. I fear that they may want to leave my protection and I want to know if they do that someone is protecting them." She continued.

"Uh yeah sure. Whatever lady. Protecting ain't my thing but if helps you sleep at night why not?" Sans could hear a sigh of relief on the other and he shrugged. Not that she would know if he harmed them at any point. "hey, fun fact for ya to help you lighten up. Did you know that if ya line up all humans along the Earth in a straight line most would drown?" Sans chuckled.

"I see." She replied, her voice still small. Sans could tell that the joke didn't work to help her mood, which meant his plan backfired. He didn't want her being upset, not because he was her friend, no, he only tolerated her. He only wanted her to not be upset as he couldn't be bothered to deal with her spilling out her emotions. No one had time to even listen to the emotional stuff.

Sans sat there for a while in silence until he had heard shuffling from the door, meaning she had left him to go her home. He sat there for a while, taking a small nap until waking when he had heard something on the other side of the door, someone was trying to open it. He knew the lady never opened the door so it could only be one thing. The skeleton got up and tucked himself into the trees, away from the human's sight.

They had exited the ruins, he could see they looked determined but also they had dust on them. Something he was all too familiar with. Not a lot of dust, but it was still there on them, which made him curious about them. The child he knew would never attack anyone but this one would apparently, it made him slightly nervous though. The more they kill, the more LV they'll have and can overpower him with ease. Not that he can let onto the fear, he had to be stronger than them.

As they walked onwards he followed them, now on the trail, and he broke the twig in front of him, just to scare them. It seemed to do nothing, as if they expected it to happen. Sans shrugged as he put his hand in his jacket pocket, putting on his electric buzzer. If that wasn't going to shock them nothing would. When they stopped at the barricade, that couldn't even stop anyone, he walked behind them.

"Sweetheart, don't cha know how to greet a new pal?" He began, although his tone made it clear they certainly not pals in any way. "Turn around, and shake my hand." Sans held out his hand as they turned around and took it, the buzzer going off and shocking them. That had caused them to jump back a little in a startled yelp, at that Sans chuckled. He could see their look mixed with confusion and pain from the shock.

"Priceless. The ol' buzzer in the hand. Never gets old, don't you agree sweetheart?" He chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, flashing his grin. Sure he had his white eye lights, but he could see confusion and some degree of fear on them. So they weren't stupid at least, although what annoyed him was they didn't say anything to him. "Not talking? What did a flower cut off your tongue or something? So how was the lady? I mean dust on ya. I assume you fought her or somethin' unless that dust came from somewhere else."

"Do you not care Sansy? I dusted her. Why are you talking to me like you enjoy it? Or have I done it? Have I cracked you?" The human spoke with a smirk. Their voice sounded cold and smooth. Sans was taken back, the child never spoke. They always signed for him. In any case he didn't have time to think about it.

"Please. About time you killed someone. I haven't cracked at all sweetheart, in fact I feel better than ever. Now about me killing you, I said to the lady I wouldn't but y'know who makes promises these days." He summoned his magic as his eye sockets went black and red, and picked up their soul with blue magic, although it had a red tint to it. They seemed to show some more fear which made him chuckle. "As entertaining as this is sweetheart. I'm curious what you'll do. So, I'll leave ya be for now." Sans threw them on the ground harshly, his eye sockets going back to white.

He could see they were injured by that but he didn't care. He was going to have a great time with this child. While they were recovering from the harsh hit to the ground he decided to check them, to see their stats. They read:

 ** _Chara:_**

 ** _LV: 2_**

 ** _EXP: 45_**

 ** _Stolen the seventh soul_**

He made a small sound of understanding. So that was what the flower meant by Chara. However he was confused by their reading, stolen the seventh soul? He could swear that the seventh human was Frisk, they looked like them. Unless. The first human stole Frisk's soul somehow, that was something he would need to look into at some point. For now he was going to play the waiting game. This certainly was going to be intresting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies on the lateness, I was uh...doing things. *Procedes to look at coursework due in I need to do as deadlines are in very soon* I managed to get this one done though for you all despite that as I really do enjoy writing this for you all, so I hope you guys enjoy it despite my lateness thanks to work and serious procrastination. As always I do not own Undertale. See you in the next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Sans sighed as he dodged more attacks, he could not dodge forever. He looked to this world's version of his brother and took a deep breath, summoning his magic. One socket went black and the other flared up blue. Sans could see the other skeleton falter but yet he still looked annoyed at him, Sans had to dodge again so he wouldn't die. Sure if he did, he could count on the kid to reset, but if they didn't then he would risk them getting harmed. He couldn't allow that.

Sans held out his hand and turned the others soul dark blue and as Papyrus fought to stay standing Sans had moved the others soul so he was sent crashing into the ceiling then into the ground which had bones on them, both light blue and normal. His attack seemed to hit Papyrus as he did not bother dodging.

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT?" The taller skeleton asked as he wiped off a small bit of dust from his hands. Sans shrugged but didn't answer, anger was what was fulling him yet he needed to hold himself back. He didn't want to dust him.

Sans released a strain of blasters and ignored the look of surprise on Papyrus, it was clear to Sans that he had not seen these before. Nevertheless he could not be deterred, he had to fight even if like always he wanted to give up. If he would not be dusted by Papyrus, he would only be dusted by someone else. So why bother trying? He snapped the thoughts aside and focused on the fight, dodging a line of attacks by Papyrus.

It felt like it went on for a long time, an endless fight of dodging and attacking. Sans felt himself become too tired to continue, it was just like back then. He was too weak then to protect his friends and Papyrus, now he was too weak to protect Frisk. In an act of desperation he tried to force himself to continue, sending some Gaster blasters his way, of course the blasters hit Papyrus, and he could see more dust being brushed off.

The last thing attack he could do, and Sans knew it. He was at his limit, not that it took long for that. He was too weak to even stand to anyone, despite the fact he killed the demon so many times in many timelines but also he had badly damaged Papyrus. Maybe not to make him close to dying, as monsters had much more hp than a human, but to around halfway. Sans felt everything spin and go black, the last thing he recalled before passing out was being picked up and a mummer of something he didn't quite catch.

* * *

He woke in another area, it seemed to be completely black, devoid of everything except one thing. A skeleton was there, it looked like him oddly enough yet not at the same time. Sans walked to this lookalike and saw he looked like him, but the best way to describe the difference as edgy. As if he was going through an emo phase, the idea was enough to make him chuckle a little.

The other skeleton however just looked at him with confusion on his face, as if he were trying to think of who he was. In any case he seemed hostile, even if it was something Sans was accustomed to at this point. So to break the ice Sans shrugged and held a hand out and when the other took it, whoopee cushion met the others electric buzzer, them both going off.

"Well, that blows." Sans chuckled as he joked. His prank was out pranked by this lookalike. The other chuckled too, his golden tooth glinting in the darkness.

"That was awful I mean like worse than awful." The other skeleton spoke as he rolled his eyelight. What Sans noticed was that one was lit on the other and it was red. Definitely an emo phase going on there.

Sans was confused though to say the least. Who was this guy anyway? He looked exactly like him, yet only different. It was only when he caught sight of the collar around his neck did he put it all together.

"You're me…From where I am now." On seeing the other looked confused Sans cleared his throat to try again. "What I mean is that you're Sans and so am I. Only I'm where you're meant to be but if I see you here then you must be where I'm meant to be."

"How'd you come up with that idea genius?" The other asked, yet sounding disinterested.

"Well with everything that happens, there's always the opposite reaction. I'm in a place where you're meant to be, given the collar and how the Papyrus I've been around acts. So if I'm there, the reaction must be that you are where I'm meant to be." When Sans came to that conclusion he gave the other a small glare. He had spent enough time in that place to know the rules there. He only hoped this version of him didn't think the same.

"Huh, you look much less then I would have thought. Are you sure you're a version of me?" The edgy Sans chuckled as he took a step towards Sans. "Honestly surprised you're not dead yet. You don't look like much."

"Well, hate to disappoint ya there. I don't intendon being killed." Sans chuckled as the other groaned at his pun. The fact he was annoying the other was a good bonus for Sans. "You know, since you're Sans too I can't just call you that or we'll get confused. Imma call you red." The other was seeming to be complaining about that so Sans shrugged. "Or Edgy mc Edge. Your choice." Red grumbled the first name instead. It was clear to Sans that the other did not like the names at all. Well it wasn't like he got much of a choice on that matter. "Good choice."

The two stood there in silence looking over each other, this was an odd thing and Sans could say for sure that this never happened before. Well waking up in new universes wasn't normal in general. Before he could say something his lookalike spoke for him.

"So, you call me Red? Then I'll call you Blue." Sans didn't particularly like it but he wouldn't complain about it. The other him seemed to pick up on it and laughed, causing him to solidify his smile more, so he couldn't read his emotions. "How cute. Look Blue, any idea what's going on? I mean I wake up in a world where everyone are a bunch of pansies."

Sans did what he could to stop him from attacking the other. Maybe his universe was getting to him? In any case he took a deep breath to calm himself down and gave him a glare. He knew how to read people enough to notice a small flinch despite his laugher. Red didn't seem to want to show any signs of fear to him. "You better not have hurt anyone." Sans growled

"Relax there. The sweetheart beat me to it. About time I saw them kill. Although looking at their stats they aren't killing everyone. Just a select few." Sans felt his eye lights disappear as he glared at Red, who was much more uncomfortable. Sans did not like that news at all. So the brat was back it seemed.

"I see. So the brat wants to do a neutral huh?" It wasn't much of a question but more of a statement. On seeing how uncomfortable Red was and the confusion on his face, Sans took a few breaths as he calmed himself down and his eye lights returned. "It's what I call it. Pacifist when the kid spares everyone, neutral when they kill some and then genocide when the brat kills everyone." He did not bother explaining why he was using two different pronouns when referring to

the human child. He didn't know if he could explain himself in all honesty. "I only have one request though."

"Just one? Might be hard to do." Red chuckled a little as he gave a toothy grin towards Sans' way. It frustrated Sans a little as it seemed he wasn't taking this all seriously.

"Protect Papyrus. Please." Sans requested. He couldn't hear the other after that, just see a small nod and white blinding him. What was this white? He closed his eye sockets to shut out the light, hearing something in the background. He didn't want to open his eye sockets but he needed to.

* * *

Opening his sockets again, he adjusted his vision, being in a room familiar to him. His brothers. He sat up a little, feeling his skull throb in pain and he held a hand to it. Looking in the room it was worn down much like the Red's room. The bed he was on was a race car bed much like Papyrus' although this one was black and red with a broken mattress.

Shifting himself off of the bed he saw figures neatly arranged into a battle scene on the table. It seemed the humans were at war with each other, some were laying on the surface dead while others were fighting with swords or guns. It seemed some were positioned with no weapons at all. He looked around again and saw a broken computer, where his brother sat with a scowl on his face.

"I SEE YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE, THREE HOURS OF LOST TIME AT WORK." It may seem that the taller skeleton was more focused on the lost time but he could see that there was a hidden emotion. Worry.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a lazy bones." Sans chuckled as he tried to walk a bit, falling down. It seemed he burned through more magic than he should have in that fight. He never did have to fight another monster before and it seemed to cost more magic than with a human. Well monsters did have more hp than a human ever did. Monsters were made of the stuff after all. Magic, love and hope.

As Papyrus left the room, not helping the smaller skeleton up; he could hear clattering in the kitchen. It seemed he was cooking something in there. Sans stood himself up as he slowly made his way downstairs, being careful not to fall down them. The skeleton had to sit on the couch as he had little energy, well less than usual that was in this case. His mind wandered off to his conversation with Red and something bothered him. How did they meet and where were they? It was a pit of nothing but black. An endless void of nothingness.

"IF YOU THINK ANYMORE, YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE YOURSELF A HEADACHE." Papyrus spoke up as he entered the living room, placing a bowl of soup on Sans' lap, placing a pillow underneath first. Sans was confused by this. Why was he caring all of a sudden? He covered his confusion with a lazy grin.

"Since when did you start caring about my health?" He couldn't help but chime in. His victory was stolen when he saw a slight hesitation from the other. It made Sans think, why wasn't he dusted by this Papyrus? He did make it clear he would if he didn't do well enough.

"I DON'T. I JUST DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANYMORE TIME OFF BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO STAND." Sans also had to take note that his voice was slightly strained. It really made it hard for him to think of ways to make Papyrus' life a misery and made him want to question the other more. "BESIDES. IF I LEFT YOU WOULD BE DUSTED IN AN INSTANT. YOU ARE STILL OF USE TO ME SANS, AND THAT FIGHT SHOULD MAKE YOU STRONGER TOO. SO START THANKING ME." As much as Sans didn't want to, the taller skeleton was more demanding it than anything.

"Thanks bro." He smiled lazily as he had some of the soup and the other was seeming to complain about him not calling Papyrus the boss. As he finished the soup, his mind could only wander to his world. The brat was there on a killing spree again. Well not entire one, if the other him was being truthful but he doubting he was lying. He was good at reading liars.

Papyrus took the remote and put the TV on, it seemed Mettaton was on. Well he was the only one ever on television. It seemed he was juggling chainsaws, yet people were insulting him when he had opened the lines for another challenge for him to do. He was not loved here? What was more confusing was that Papyrus looked at Mettaton with a look he had never seen here. Papyrus looked sorry for him.

"Yeesh, I know the guy ain't the best but monsters gotta lay off of him." Sans spoke up, causing Papyrus to give him almost a look of agreement, before covering it with a scowl.

"HE'S WEAK ANYWAYS. PATHETIC. HE DESERVES THIS, I MEAN IT ISN'T LIKE HIS TALENT IS GOING TO GET HIM ANYWHERE." Again, Sans could read liars well. Sans could tell he didn't mean that. Instead of calling him out on it thought he chuckled a little.

"I mean, someone has to entertain us. Although if his shows are always like this, I gotta admire him in a way. He keeps going to pursue his dreams and never giving up. If it were me, I would have kicked the can before I even tried." Which was all the truth from him. It wasn't like Sans could lie about this to his brother. In fact no matter which version of Papyrus, he hated lying to his brother.


End file.
